Edit Document: A fine day at Hotel Richissime - a Pokemon FanFiction
by milesman15
Summary: Here's a super fluffy pokemon FanFic, my first on this site, I'm hoping to make it ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

Calem was on room service duty at Hotel Richissime, wondering when he would get a raise. He delivered his last order to room 208.

"Room service!" He said and opened the door. to his surprise, Shauna was sitting on the bed. He gave her her food, a calm pomeg berry tart.

"So, how long have you been staying here?" he asked.

"A few weeks now, I don't have anywhere else to stay, since I started my journey," she said.

"Hold on," Calem said, "I need to clock out and get Chesnaught from the kitchen." Shauna's Sylveon bursted out of it's pokeball and crawled out of her bag,

"Syl?" Shauna petted her pokemon

"Hey, Sylveon, Calem was just here, he'll be right back," Shauna said.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Chesnaught, I told you not to knock you could break down the do-"_

"Hi Calie! Chesnaught!" She said as she opened the door. She produced a Poke Puff from her purse and gave it to Chesnaught.

"So I was thinking," Calem said, "Why don't you come stay with me in Vaniville Town?"

"What?! Really?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah," Calem said, "Better than staying here with Mr. Bonding around."

They both laughed, Mr. Bonding was a bit of a creep, and loved hanging around pokemon centers and hotels talking about O-powers, whatever they were.

"Hey, Calie?" Shauna said. Calem knew something was coming, she almost never called him "Calie"

"Does this mean you're like… yuknow, my boyfriend?"

"I… uhh… Yeah, of course." Calem said. Right as he finished she hugged him so suddenly he almost fell over and planted a kiss directly on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Calem's mom had insisted that they get bunk beds, but Shauna would always climb up to Calem's bed and wrap her arms around him. He had absolutely no objection to it, often times they would fall asleep with their lips locked together. Calem smiled at the thought. He had the day off from work today, so he and Shauna decided to go out to Lumiose city for the day. They went shopping and strolled around to cafes.

"Oh, Calem, it's almost sunset! Let's go to Prism Tower!"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Calem said. They went down to the center of Lumiose city and showed Bonnie their Voltage Badges.

The went up to the top of the tower and watched the sun set.

"It's so pretty from up here," Shauna said.

"That's not the only pretty thing up here," said Calem. As if on instinct they both leaned in to kiss each other. They had kissed plenty of times before, but not like this, this was a Kalosian kiss. They felt each others tongues in the other's mouth. It was like nothing they had experienced before, but they both loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

Calem awoke to see Shauna lying next to him, still asleep, he kissed her on the cheek and got out of bed. Shortly after Shauna woke up.

"Good morning!"

A half-naked Calem gasped.

"Turn around!" he said.

"Aaww, but you have such a cute butt," Shauna replied.

"Shut up," Calem said smiling as he pulled up his pants, "C'mon, it's your first day of work at the hotel."

"Okay," Calem said, "all you have to do is tell me what the customer orders."

The phone rang as he finished the directions.

"Yes, I'd like a Slowpoke tail and some Iappapa berries soaked in Combee honey," The man on the other end said.

"Get the order?" Calem asked, he wrote down the order and showed her upstairs to the room she was delivering to.

Shauna awoke to see Calem lying next to her, still asleep, She kissed him on the cheek and got out of bed. Shortly after Calem woke up.

"Good morning!"

A half-naked Shauna gasped

"Turn around!" she said

Aaww, but you have such a cute butt," Calem replied.

"Shut up," Shauna replied smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Calem woke up with Shauna curled up extra close to him.

"Shauna?" She squeezed him even tighter, "Shauna, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, "Your mom, she says that I may have to move out if we keep sleeping in the same bed together, I don't want to have to move out…"

Calem gave her a Kalosian kiss, something they only did on special occasions.

"It'll be fine, Shauna, I promise." Calem said.

"Calie," Shauna said, "I love you."

"Je t'aime trop, Shauna," Calem replied. Shauna smiled. "Okay, I have to go talk to mom."

Calem quickly got out of bed and threw on his clothes, "Mom!"

"Yes Pumkaboo?"

"I need to talk to you," he said, "you told Shauna she might have to move out?'

"Well, yes, you know that you two sleeping in the same bed is… risky."

"Mom, your just being paranoid."

"Well I didn't get those bunk beds for nothing, you have to understand tha-"

"I'll battle you then!" Calem pulled out a pokeball.

"You know I can't battle, the only Pokemon I have are Rhyhorn and Fletchling."

"Whatever, GO! Pidgeot!" Calem Threw his pokeball and climbed on top of his pokemon. He flew to Lumiose, he thought a native Kalosian might be able to help.

"Professor? Professor Sycamore?" He saw that the professor wasn't in his office.

"Oh, professor sycamore is out today, I think you can find him at cafe pokemon amie," Professor Sycamore's assistant said.

"Thank you, i need to talk to him," Calem said and bolted for the cafe.

"Professor Sycamo… Oh, sorry i didn't realize you were on a-" Calem said nervously.

"Quite alright, Calem, come, have a seat," Sycamore said, "I'd like you to meet my colleague, Professor Auria Juniper, she's the leading pokemon professor in the Unova region."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Calem shook her hand. A younger girl in a big green hat stepped out from behind her, "Hi, I'm Bianca, you must be Calem, we've heard so much about you, champion of the pokemon league, that's not easy to become."

"Thank you, I heard you were the one who gave the starter pokemon to the new champions, Nate and Rosa, in Unova, is that right? AND you're the previous champion, White's best friend who helped her take down Team Plasma?"

"Yup, that's me! So now I've met SIX champions, hmm, that makes me wonder about that boy, Ruby I met in Hoenn not to long ago… OH, sorry, I trailed off, hehe."

"Right, I'm sorry, but if it wouldn't be too much trouble, miss Juniper, I was looking to speak with Professor Sycamore in private," Calem said.

"Of course, if that's why you came all the way here, I'd hate to deny you that," Juniper said. Calem and Sycamore moved to a different table as Bianca and Juniper started chatting something about shiny pokemon.

"So, professor," Calem said, "I'm having some trouble, and you're a native Kalosian who may be experienced in this sort of thing, so, my mom told Shauna she might have to move out because we sleep in the same bed, you see."

"You mean like-"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Calem continued, "but my mom thinks it might happen, so now she's telling Shauna she has to leave."

"Well," Professor Sycamore said, "I think you should talk to your mom about it, I'm sure she'll realize something if you and Shauna talk about it with her."

"I knew you'd say something like that," Calem said, "any other advice you can give?"

"I'm sorry, no…" Sycamore said.

"Okay, thanks anywa-"

"Wait!" Sycamore said , "I have an idea."

"Really?! What?!" Calem said excitedly.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Oh, hi Calem," His mom said.

"So, mom," Calem said, "I've been thinking... if Shauna moves out, what's to stop me from going with her?"

(_Damn I hope this works…_)

"Well," Mom said, "you have a fair point, I can't really stop you."

"So why can't she stay here, she has nowhere else to go."

"I was going to apologize when you got home actually, I shouldn't have said that to Shauna, I just wanted what was best for you," Mom said.

"Really?!" Calem ran into the house and up to his room, "SHAUNA! Good news!"

"Really, what?" she asked skeptically.

"You can stay! I know, Mom just told me!"

"What?! Oh my gosh. Haha YAY!" She ran over and kissed Calem.

"I love you Shauna."


End file.
